


Burst

by Mntdewtop



Series: Punk, Jerk, and Dollface [30]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Political Animals
Genre: Appendicitis, Multi, updated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9995468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mntdewtop/pseuds/Mntdewtop
Summary: TJ gets appendicitis





	1. Chapter 1

"Cramps _again_? " Steve asked tenderly after TJ grunted loudly. 

"Yeah. But worse."

"I'm telling ya we need to get you checked out. " 

"It's probably just gas, Steve."

"Gas that's been lasting for days."

Bucky was close to them sitting on the carpet and doing (well, attempting to but getting distracted by his husbands) paperwork. "Maybe it's period cramps." He joked. TJ weakly kicked him. "Where does it hurt?" TJ lifted his (it's really Steve's shirt but TJ likes to wear his and Bucky's clothes when he's feeling sick) gray T-shirt and pointed to his lower right side and grunted louder.

Steve held onto the pianists' hand and let him squeeze. "The pain is obviously getting worse. Just let us take you to the hospital. Please, baby."

"Don't make me call your mother." Bucky threatened. 

"I can't believe you two." TJ stood up. The simple task caused excruciating pain. The two army men stood, getting coats on and shoes.

"Aren't you gonna get your shoes on?"

"No. I'll be fine. I'mma just walk."

"It's snowing out, you'll freeze sweetheart. I'll carry you."

TJ gasped in agony and cupped Bucky's face with his warm hands. "Bucky, baby. I love you so much. So  _so so_ much. But touch me anywhere except my arms and everything above my nipples, you lose that hand." TJ kissed Bucky's bottom lip.

"Yessir."

The triad walked through the door and as soon as TJ's bare feet stepped on the slush/snow/mud/dirt mix of February, he almost regretted not taking Bucky's offer. Bucky drove, Steve made calls to TJ's family and Tj himself was squashing Steve's hand while doing his very best to not scream.

"Hey Anne, it's Steve. " Steve talked into the phone.

" _Hey Steve, how are you?_ "

"I'm good. So James and I are taking TJ to the hospital-"

" _What! What's wrong with Tj_?" 

"We don't know yet but we'll call you when-" The poor Captian was interrupted again.

" _Oh hell no. Doug and I will be at the hospital in ten. Let me talk to TJ._ "

Steve looked over to him. His brown hair stuck to his forehead, his cheeks were flushed and Tj was kinda hurting Steve's hand.

"I don't think he's up for talking."

" _I'm sorry I phrased that wrong. I'm going to talk to TJ. Give him the phone._ " The blonde hurriedly handed it to him. " _Tj?_ "

"Anne?"

" _Good you're still alive_."

"Not for long."

" _Don't talk like that. What's going on?_ "

A strong serge of shooting pain ripped through him. "There's an alien inside me!" He cried. 

" _You're pregnant_? "

"No!"

" _TJ, just hang in there and Bud, Doug and me will be there soon_."

"Okay bye."

" _Bye_." TJ randomly tapped the screen in blind pain til he hung up.

"We're here TJ. " Bucky announced.

"So plan is I take TJ in, get him checked in while you park, okay?" TJ was already out of the car so Steve had to jog to his little husband. Not twenty minutes later TJ was wiggling around in great discomfort in a bed when the doctor came.

"What see stars to be the problem... Mr Hammond-Barnes-Rogers?"

"I'm fucking dying. That's the problem. "

"Where are You dying at?"

"Stomach. "

The doctor, barely touching TJ on his lower right side of his puffy tummy, came to this diagnosis. "Appendicitis. You'll need surgery. A nurse will be with you in a second to prep you." And he was out of the room.

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Where is he!" Anne's frantic voice could be heard from yards away in the hospital. Several nurses were speed walking behind her. She dramatically opened the privacy certain with both of her hands to reveal herself and see Steve wiping tears from her brother in law's face and Bucky comforting him. "Oh my God TJ there you are!" 

"Put me out of my misery! " He groaned and squished Bucky's silver bicep. 

"Haven't they put you on any pain killers?" She brushed her black hair back with her fingers.

"They haven't yet." Bucky answered. "He's going into surgery in about ten minutes so you came at a good time."

"Where's my boy?" Bud walked in with Doug. All of them, including Steve and Bucky were in pajamas.

" _Dad._ " He whimpered. 

Bud walked to the bed and placed a reassuring hand on his leg. "It's gonna be alright, son. You really thought you were gonna avoid this? Remember when Dougee nearly passed out at a charity Dinner? Or when it happened to me when you were eight? " TJ smiled, another tear ran down his cheek. "You wouldn't let go of my leg because you were scared."

A short nurse with a machine carted to TJ's side, shuffling Steve out of the way which made TJ very much upset. "Don't worry, Mr. Hammond-Rogers ." She spoke very sweetly. "I'm going to put an anesthesia mask over your mouth." The lady put a mask over his mouth that covered his nose and fliped a switch. TJ started to mumble, _that's not my name! You're forgetting Barnes!_  but the nurse cut him off. "You'll feel sleepy and a little dizzy but just relax. Okay? " TJ nodded. "You will fall asleep and a few short seconds later you'll be right back here with your husband." The did feel his eyelids get heavy, his grip on Bucky got weaker and all the pain faded away. "When you wake up you'll feel a bit loopy."

TJ didn't care. He was focused on sleeping. So he slept. And when he woke he didn't know where he was but he did know the blonde next to him was drop dead gorgeous. 

"TJ you're up." Blonde-e whispered. "Buck is getting a cup of tea with Anne. Doug and Bud fell asleep before you got back. Anyway, how are you feeling, baby?"

"Who are you?"

"Uh, your husband. Steve. I'm Steve. I love you." 'Steve' kissed his IV covered hand for a few seconds. 

TJ raised his eyebrows and head in disbelief. "I  _married_ you?"

"Yeah." 'Steve' brushed some hair out of his face. "Why not?"

"Because you're the hottest human being I've ever layed eyes on."

"Well we're married. " He picked up TJ's hand and showed him his ring. "See." The drugged pianist was astonished at the little band of sliver around his finger.

Dropping his head down to his pillow, he whispered, " _I hit the jackpot."_ Steve smiled like a dork. 

A muscular man dressed in a pajama top and long pajama bottoms that rid low in his hip, letting a sliver of a happy trail show off. His dark hair was held together in a braid that sat in the nape of his neck. 

"Who is  _he_?" TJ murmured without taking his eyes off of the specimen. 

"Your other husband. "

"I have two?" The dark haired man strode over to him and kissed his cheek like it was a second nature (because it was). "I don't even remember getting one."

"How ya feeling doll?" 

"You're both really good looking." He looked back and forth at them.

Bucky snorted. "Tell me something I don't know."

"That's Bucky." Steve told to his confused husband. "He loves you too."

"Damn right I do." 'Bucky' sat on the bed. "The gas make him a little forgetful?" His blue eyes flicked to Steve and back to TJ. "How are ya feelin? "

"Sore." TJ sighed. "God, you're gorgeous. "

"He doesn't believe he's married to us." Steve clarified. 

"You are, sweetheart. " Bucky smooched his temple.

Bucky watched TJ with a sad look of his face, seeing IV lives poke in his arms and the tops of his hands, how groggy the gas made him feel, and most of all the face TJ was in the hospital. Their TJ didn't belong in a hospital, sick, he belonged in his and Steve's arms. Happy. 

"How bout you go back to sleep, darling. We'll be here when you wake up."

"Mmmmm. " TJ slurred with closed eyes. "Where's Anne?"

"She talking to the doctor. "

 TJ nodded once and yawned. "Tell me somethin funny before I fall asleep. "

Bucky held TJ's cool hand. "Uh, I called Natasha to tell her that you were in the hospital with appendicitis because she really likes you so she told me to tell you this; girl, are you my appendix? Because I don't understand what you do, but this weird feeling in my stomach makes me want to take you out." TJ's eyes were still closed but he smiled while falling asleep. "Night, TJ. " Bucky whispered. 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

The next time TJ woke up he saw Steve snoring lightly on his side in their own bed. TJ saw his own stomach. It was bloated and covered in with all white bandages expect for the blood stained spot. He dropped his arm on Steve's chest to wake him up. 

"Mhhp. TJ? Are you okay?"

"Belly hurts." He said sluggishly. "Where's Bucky?"

"He's with your family. "

"He went to DC? "

"No. We invited them to stay the night."

TJ yawned a "that's nice. "

"Still feelin a little bit silly from the drugs?" 

"Yeah. Better than earlier. I actually know who you are. "

Steve smiled. "You feel like you can stand up and walk around? The doctor said you'll feel tried for a few days so it's okay if you just want to keep sleeping. "

"I think I should get up."

"It'll be good to get some solid food into ya. And Anne is going crazy. "

"Sounds like her." TJ pushed himself up off the bed. He swayed slightly on his feet. (Steve followed behind incase his husband needed help). While walking down the hallway TJ leaned on Wall so he wouldn't fall. He saw Bucky making cups of coffee and handing an assortment of mugs to his family in the kitchen. "Morning. " The pianist greeted.

"Mornin, son." Bud greeted him.

Bucky shuffled to him and wrapped TJ up in a gentle bear hug. "Mornin, beautiful. Sleep good?"

"Yeah." TJ groaned against his peck and released him. On his way to see his family he picked up a mug off coffee with Steve promptly plucked out of his hand. 

"No coffee." He sipped the energizing nectar. "Doctors orders, love."TJ groaned louder. 

After breakfast TJ stretched out on the recliner with an ice pack on his puffy tummy watching Disney movie after Disney movie.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So there is a reason for the lack of posting and this fic's topic; I got appendicitis. It hurt a lot and I had to go to the ER a few days ago but now I'm doing great so posting should get back to its normal schedule!


End file.
